Rose Cross Cafe
by Nella Moonblood Royalle
Summary: AU. Allen went for a job interview at Rose Cross Cafe as a kitchen helper but ended up being mistaken as another person and now he's wearing a uniform that he believes belongs to another gender.


**Disclaimer:**DGM belongs to the awesome Katsura Hoshino-sensei.

Summary: AU. Allen went for a job interview at Rose Cross Cafe as a kitchen helper but ended up being mistaken as another person and now he's wearing a uniform that he believes belongs to another gender.

A/N: Hello yet again~ another old story of mine from last year, June if I'm not mistaken, and because of my semester break i decided to continue it \('^')/ hope you enjoy~! Sorry for any mistake/error.

****Rose Cross Café****

Prologue: My new life at Rose Cross Café

Allen's POV

"E-Excuse me, Sir…?" I stuttered and an Indian man with pink hair turned towards me.

"Ye-Oh~ what do we have here! What can I help you with cutie?" the pink haired man said excitedly with a voice that was slightly higher in octaves than a normal man of his age. I fidgeted under his scrutiny and a blush creeps its way to my pale face.

"Err… I'm h-here for a job interview, em…we spoke in the phone yesterday…?" I asked hesitantly watching the man's face for any sign of remembering the awkward telephone conversation yesterday evening.

"Oh! Yeah we did, didn't we?" He snapped his fingers. "But I thought you were coming next week…" he murmured thoughtfully under his breath.

"I beg your par-" I began but was cut off when he grabbed my shoulders with his large tanned hands.

"Never mind, you came at a perfect time. We really need an extra pair of hands at the moment! Besides, a cutie like you mustn't be put to waste!" he exclaimed cheerfully and I could swear I saw a glint in his eyes behind the shades he was wearing that sent shivers down my spine.

"Lenalee-chan, I found the extra you were looking for! Oh and I'm Jerry the head cook by the way," Jerry-san said to me with a wink while tilting his shades. Then a girl with dark olive shoulder length hair came running towards us.

"Oh thank God! I was starting to worry that we wouldn't get by today since those three jerks have an exam today." She panted slightly after reaching us.

"Hi there, my name's Lenalee Lee, it's so nice to meet you…em…" she held out her right hand while staring expectantly at me to complete her sentence.

"Oh! My name is Allen Walker! It's nice to meet you too." I said in realization while blushing because I have forgotten to introduce myself, then I took her hesitantly hand in a handshake. Suddenly, she clasped both of her hands on my gloved hand and with sparkles in her violet eyes she said,

"From afar I could see that you were cute but when we're this close, you're adorable! But we have to get you ready now because in fifteen minutes we're gonna open the café!" and with that she and Jerry dragged me into the café's staff room.

"Eh?"

"You're a size smaller than me so here's you're uniform, and you can change in that room." Lenalee handed me a paper bag while pointing to a door behind me. "B-but in the job prescription they didn't say there was a uniform needed and wasn't I only going to w-" I said but was once again cut off when Lenalee pushed me into the room while saying excitedly "We don't have much time Allen-chan, hurry up and change!"

"A-Allen-_chan…_?"

A few minutes later…

After putting on the uniform, I look at my reflection in the mirror in the small room. And I swear it was the weirdest uniform I had ever seen for a guy to wear.

It was all black with reds on its edges, a frilly red _skirt_ that was a few inch above the crimson stockings so it exposed quite a lot of my pale thighs, and black flats. In additions, a golden chain dangling from the right shoulder which connects to a red brooch on the left chest that also has three silver chains attached to it, and a badge that has the café's logo, a silver cross with the words 'ROSE CROSS' sewn below it. And lastly, a black and red striped belt that comes with a small pouch at the back. Overall it looks just like the one Lenalee is wearing.

"Err…I-I think t-there has been a m-mistake." I looked at Lenalee and Jerry through the small gap from the door that I had just opened. "What's wrong Allen-chan? Did I get the size wrong?"

"N-no, you got the size just right!" 'Surprisingly too right' I thought in disdain.

"Then, what's _ever_ the matter, Allen-_chan_?" Lenalee smiled a bit too brightly too. "W-well…" I started and walked out into full view.

"Kyaaa~! It looks perfect on you!" the two other occupants of the room exclaimed in glee while clasping their palms together with sparkles in their eyes, well glasses for Jerry the head cook.

"But isn't this, a _girl's_ uniform?" I asked while my snow white eyebrow knitted together. "Oh no, that's just how the uniform is! Hahaha," She waved her hand dismissively while forcing a laugh.

"Ah, one more thing," she began, and then pulled my cream colored beanie from my head, releasing my hair from its confine. My eyes widen when I saw my long strands of white hair fell down in slow motion until it settled around me.

"I think the customers would really love to see that awesome hair of yours." She cheered while winking at me. I blushed but nodded and smiled slightly because of their reactions. Other people usually would've either mock or question me endlessly about my unique hair color.

"Ten more minutes until opening time!" a shout came from the staff room door that connects to the kitchen and the café.

"Oh yeah, let me introduce you to the other workers at the café. That chubby guy is Chouji, the tall one is Crowley, and that guy with large glasses is Johnny. We'll introduce you properly after this, don't worry." Lenalee said as she points at each of the staff that was running around the kitchen, preparing for the opening hour of the café.

"Oh okay." I nodded while repeatedly pulling down the skirt, feeling a little bit exposed. 'It was a good thing there was a black short pant underneath' I gratefully thought.

"Alright, let me explain what you have to do. This, is the menu, memorize it including the prices. And you see this black colored page," she opens to a certain page and I nod, "this one is for the 'Today's special' so it _will _be change every day and you have to memorize them too. When customers enter, you will usher them to a table, usually in the mornings are the customers who only booked beforehand thus have their own table, you'll have to check in that computer by the entrance. Oh and don't forget to greet them. After that, take their orders using the book and pen inside that pouch on your cute ass over there," she points at the said object and I flushed a red tomato but still nodded.

She giggled and continued, "So cute. Then take the orders and place it on the kitchen's counter, after the food's done you take them to their respective table. When they're asking for the bill go ask it from Reever, that blond guy, the cashier. Then you clean the table and proceeds to the other customers. And you repeat the whole process again. You can serve more than one table but remember the customers doesn't really like it when the one who serves them change so…yeah that's about it. You got it?" she ends with a flourish and I could just nod.

I pushed a straying lock of my snow white hair behind an ear and sits down to begin memorizing the menus within the few minutes that were left until the café opens. When my hair kept falling to my face Lenalee offered to tie my waist length white hair into a low ponytail at the base of my neck with a red ribbon that contemplates with the uniform.

"Your hair is really pretty Allen-chan." Lenalee murmured wistfully. "T-Thank you Lee-san, but I think y-your hair is more beautiful than mine." I replied hastily while a pink blush creeps on my cheeks.

Lenalee giggled and pinched my cheek, "Thanks Allen-chan, but you should just call me Lenalee, because there's like two Lees in this place."

"Oh alright, L-Lenalee-san…"

"Nu uh that makes me feel a little bit old, call me 'Lenalee-chan', please?" she said while battering her long eyelashes.

"Alright…Lenalee-chan," she gave a satisfied nod and smiled, and I couldn't help but return them. After I finished memorizing the menu, she asked "So, how old are you, Allen-chan?" she took a seat in front of me.

"Em…I am nineteen, a first year in the university." I replied shyly and her face beamed. "Oh really, which University do you go to? I'm a second year in the D. Gray University!"

Stunned at the new information, I said "I went there to! What are you taking?" she grinned and replied, "Arts, I wanna be a dancer, you?"

"Oh wow, me too, I wanna be a musician!" I said excitedly a tad louder than intended, so I clasped my mouth and murmured an apology. She shook her head while still grinning, "It's okay Allen-chan, and you don't have to apologize."

"Customers here!" a call from the kitchen said.

"Okay, thanks Johnny!" Lenalee called back and turned towards me. "Come on Allen-chan, I'll show you how to do it." She tilts her head towards the café and I followed her out.

'Wait I think, I'm forgetting something really important…' I thought, but shrugged it away to concentrate on the current task.

I stayed at the doorway and watched as Lenalee demonstrated her earlier explanations. After she was done she walked towards me and pushed me to the café's entrance to wait out for the next customers.

"Ganbatte nee Allen-chan." She whispered encouragingly before went off towards her charges. I heaved a sigh and thought, 'What had I got myself into. Even though all of this is still making me nervous, but…I won't give up! I was given this task to begin with so I will end it! Allen Walker will not stop walking forward!' I cheered myself and as if on cue after my resolution a group of female customers walk in, and that's when my real challenge begins. I pulled out my brightest smile and greet the customers.

"Welcome to the Rose Cross Café!"

(Continuation of A/N)

So how was it? I know it's short and I suck XD but I still hope you enjoy. Now if only anyone would review, that would really make me happy and update faster. But let me tell anyone that I don't always have internet connection at home so it would be pretty hard to upload new chapters, sorry T.T but I will still try my best to do something about it.

P/S: I might also change the cover of this story with my own drawing next time I update, so hope you readers would look forward to it. Till next time~


End file.
